75 years of the Hunger Games
by V1ctoryThruP4in
Summary: These will be a series of short stories for each annual hunger games, I'll try and include the major points and major moment of each Hunger Game with a background of each eventual victor and their preferred or special weapon. I hope the story will be concise, interesting and hopefully catch your imagination. I hope you enjoy reading these series of books as it's my first attempt.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Hey guys, for those of you who are new to the hunger games series or wants a little bit of background information regarding this series read the paragraph below. If you're already aware of the Hunger Games and the way it works then this is slightly unnecessary.**

**P.S. If anyone would like me to add more to this section, please offer your criticism on a review and I will try and add more or correct mistakes as possible**

**Other than that I will now start submitting chapters for the 1st annual hunger games. So please read on and send a review. I'd be very grateful for any reviews sent so I can improve.**

**Thanks Guys :D**

* * *

Background information for Hunger Games fan fiction

Following years of rebellion and uprising, the Capitol and President sit gloriously on their throne of power, with 12 districts circling the capitol. People living in desperate conditions of poverty and starvation, each district in charge of helping the capitol citizens.

District 1 manufactures luxury items and jewelry for the Capitol. District 2 is in charge of masonry and weapons. District 3's main industry is technology. District 4 supplies the capitol with seafood so many of its citizens are involved with fishing. District 5 is responsible for generating electricity and power for the entire nation. District 6's primary industry is transportation. District 7 is in charge of lumber. District 8 is responsible for making textiles and clothing. District 9 responsible for producing grain. District 10 provides beef for the capitol and is in charge of livestock. District 11's industry is agriculture and finally District 12's industry is to supply the capitol with coal.

On each annual hunger game each district is to offer one male representative and one female representative now known as tributes. In total a number of 24 contestants will be put into the Hunger Games with each year featuring a different arena, weapons. Ultimately the last one standing each year will be crowned victor and will escape poverty from the district for the rest of their lives.


	2. Chapter 1 Toby McCloud

1st annual Hunger Games

Year: 2200

District 4

Chapter 1.

My name is Toby McCloud. I live in district 4. Today's the beginning of the annual Hunger Games and this is the first year. After our hopes of uprising and revolution were dashed by bombing and attacks by the capitol we were left with the Hunger Games as a reminder of the consequences for attempting revolution. The games are the capitols way of inflicting fear within the districts to prevent another uprising and a way to entertain those in the capitol who are bathed in wealth and have escaped poverty unlike the rest of the districts.

I breathe in the clean and crisp air, the air is masked with a hint of salt as the entire district is surrounded by vast areas of water. With the district being responsible for fishing, at the age of 16 I've already worked in the docks for the past 2 years with my dad. We live in the poorest part of the district near the docklands. Our house is made of wood and only holds a small table with 3 chairs and one bed for my parents, I have to sleep on the floor every night no matter what the weather is like, thankfully it doesn't snow here in 4. I can feel the tension in the air, all the kids have been glaring at each other as they walked past each other, not knowing which 2 will be drawn to their imminent deaths in the Hunger Games. At midday a bell is sounded around the district, notifying us of a special announcement by the mayor at the justice building.

We crowd around the square just outside the justice building with Mayor Sparrow, an old 60 year old man standing on the podium addressing us. Mayor Sparrow was introduced just recently to govern over district 4 and to make sure that our seafood quotas are met. He starts off by giving a long and dreary speech about how the Hunger Games came into existence and the rules that follow. As this is the first year the celebrations have already begun in the capitol, during his hour long speech only one thing catches my ear. "The person who stands alive at the end of each annual Hunger Game, will escape work in the district and be paid by the Capitol, he or she will be assigned one of the new houses in the Victor's Village and live life as luxurious as a capitol citizen". These words shock my ears, I can't believe it. If I won these games I would be famous, my family would no longer have to work and I could finally escape the living conditions at the docklands. This is a perfect opportunity.

I want to be in these games, no matter what, I will win. For myself and for my family.


	3. Chapter 2 The Reaping

**Well were starting to get into the story, so I hope you enjoy this chapter is visibly longer than the last because it covers a lot more content. Any constructive criticism is welcomed and please send in your reviews for what you think of the chapters so far. **

* * *

1st annual Hunger Games

Year 2200

District 4

Chapter 2.

Mayor Sparrow announces that everyone from the district will have to be prepared for a 2:00pm meeting in the square for the reaping to occur. The reaping is the process where everyone in the districts aged 12-18's names will be written onto paper and folded into a glass ball. Only fatal illnesses will get you out of the reaping and participating in the games. To give the 12 year olds an advantage as they surely will be killed as there physically the weakest out of everybody there name will only be entered into the reaping once. At the age of 18 each person's name will be entered 7 times, so 18 year olds are more likely to be reaped to make the hunger games more fair.

I glance towards my cousin Olivia McCloud she's only 12 years old if she gets reaped then she's almost guaranteed a pass to certain death. I pray that she doesn't get reaped, at least not yet.

I walk slowly back home thinking of what it'll feel like being the capitol's pet, used for entertainment, being forced to kill each other in entertainment for the citizen's there. No doubt some of us who leave the arena will become mentally scarred, however this doesn't change my desire to win these games. Through this I can take care of my parents and so none of us will have to work another day in our lives.

I open the door to my house and find my parents have prepared salmon for me. The most expensive fish that you can buy from the market, I've never had it in my life, it's so expensive for us who live in the docklands but for those in the capitol it's just another type of food that they'll feast on. My parents whisper encouraging words to me and together we pray that I won't become the first tribute from district 4. However my mind feels differently, part of me is terrified of the prospect of the Hunger Games but I can't stop thinking about the reward for winning. With my mind torn apart I go into the bedroom to find a tailored blue shirt and black trousers laying on the bed.

"What are these for" I ask curiously

"There the clothes you have to wear for the reaping my son, you have to look formal, everyone in the district will be looking their best. You are appearing on television after all" my mum answers.

I undress from my fishing overalls, have a quick cold shower and change into the clothes laid out by my mother. Without the fishing overalls I almost look like a different person. As 1:45 quickly rolls over I tell my parents that we have to leave towards the square.

I catch a glint of tears in my mother's eyes and my father unwilling to meet my gaze.

"I'll be fine, don't worry, maybe I have a chance at winning" I say confidently

My mother and father only give a reassuring nod, it's like there persuading themselves that I can make it back alive, but in their hearts there probably certain that I'm heading for death.

We walk slowly to the square only to be greeted by a scene of lots of distraught families all with their children. I'm surprised by the amount of 12-18 year olds in the tribute. There must be around 700 of us, were a relatively big district after all. Standing on the stage is a man with fluorescent green hair, and a sparkling silver suit with a black tie, sitting next to him is Mayor Sparrow, who after noticing that everyone has arrived rises towards the podium to address us.

After introducing the history of Panem he introduces us to the man sitting next to him. Miles Cayden is his name. What a strange name he must be from the capitol, only there are people named so differently as if to show the districts that they are a different class entirely.

He quickly runs over the rules of the Hunger Games and introduces the concept of volunteering. If a tribute is reaped and someone in the district would like to take his place, he may volunteer. The volunteer will automatically overwrite the previous tribute's right to participate in the games. I'd doubt there'll be any volunteers this year, no one knows fully the dangers of the Hunger Games so it seems no one wants to be reaped.

"May the odds be ever in your favour, well let's begin. Ladies first" Miles announces

"The female tribute for the first annual Hunger Games from District 4 is Ann Clotilda"

I hear a desperate wail from the back as her parents are holding back their tears for their daughter. Ann steps slowly with a look of disbelief in her face, she's 17 year olds, green eyes and long wavy brown hair. Born in the rich parts of district 4 she never had to do much work, all she focused on was education and being a year apart we never really knew each other. As I look over to the girls many of them seem relaxed as they've escaped the prospect of facing the Hunger Games this year, many of the 18 year old girls smiling as they've forever escaped the participation of the Hunger Games.

Ann takes her place next to Miles as he continues

"Well time for the boys"

He slowly reaches into the glass bowl and pulls a piece of paper out, he slowly walks towards the podium and announces the male tribute.

"Toby McCloud"

My name is echoed throughout the square as I step forward confidently and take my spot next to Miles, I look into the crowd and see my parents with obvious dismay and concern in their faces. As I expected no volunteers, not even the 18 year olds who stand the best chance are willing to throw themselves into the unknown. We are forced to shake hands and were quickly lead into the justice building where we are promised by Miles to have visits from our loved ones.


	4. Chapter 3 The Journey

1st annual Hunger Games

Year 2200

Justice Building and train

"Mom, I'll be safe" I answer

My mother firing relentless questions for my safety, with tears in her eyes. My father standing silently at the corner of the room in the justice building. I never really know what he's thinking, but he whispers words of encouragement to me and gives me a hug as there 3 minutes is up and a peacekeeper forces them out the room.

"I'll win for you" I shout as they leave.

I turn back and look out the window, this could be the last time I ever see district 4, the tranquil sea reflecting the sunlight. This is my district, and I'm determined to return here alive. A knock on the door followed by light footsteps, the person who visits me is my cousin Olivia McCloud.

"How are you?" she asks sheepishly with tears in her eyes

"I hope you don't die Toby, promise me that you'll try so hard to come back home"

"I will" I whisper softly into her ear

She's almost like my family, after her brother John had an accident at the docks Olivia has looked towards me to be her brother figure. Her brother was killed during the accident, so if I die she'll be the only kid left, and who's to say that she won't be reaped in the coming years, she's only 12 so she still has 6 years before she's safe.

"Take this"

She rummages in her pocket and takes out a wooden carving of a fish.

"It's my brother's token, it was his good luck charm, will you take it?"

"Thank you, I'll definitely bring it with me to the capitol"

I give her what could be my last hug and she steps out of the door as Miles walks in.

"Ah, Toby we must leave now the train is waiting for us, it'll be a long journey of around 8 hours to get to the capitol. I hope you're prepared for the journey of your life."

I step out of the room in the justice building and notice Ann, she appears to have just had quite the emotional session. She's got a boyfriend here at district 4, I guess she wasn't expecting to get reaped, she's probably fully expecting that she won't return.

We get redirected to the train stations, and we get our first glimpse at the numerous cameras and reporters that have already gathered to look at the first year's selection of tributes. Miles quickly hurries us along and shoves us into the train. The train is the most beautiful scene that I've ever seen in my life. On the table is a huge assortment of food that I've never seen in my life. I pick up what looks like bread with chocolate and bite into it. It instantly melts in my mouth and I'm so overwhelmed by the quality of the food that I'm prepared to have a feast right here right now. If I'm going to my death at least this is the way to spend the time.

Miles makes us aware that dinner will be served in about an hour so I should save my appetite.

"After today's hectic schedule, why don't you two go to your rooms and have a shower then meet me back here for dinner."

Ann and I both follow his orders and walk into our rooms. The showers provide an unlimited supply of hot water with my own temperature preference machine. If this is what being a capitol citizen is like, then I'm going to try even harder to become a victor. Then at least I'll be wealthy to afford all this equipment.

Dinner is a luscious meal of turkeys with potatoes in gravy. The food is so good that I can't help but ask for more, we generally eat in silence until Miles explains to us that this year will be fairly experimental.

"Since this is the first year of the Hunger Games, this is the first time that this has been attempted, on the first day at the capitol you'll meet your stylists who will prepare you for the tribute parade"

"What's that" Ann mutters

"Oh it's just a way for the capitol citizens to see you for the first time, so it's important you make a big impact. There'll be many people with money that can sponsor you as you're in the games, sometimes even the smallest gift will prove to be life saving in the arena."

I'm curious how Miles knows so much about the Hunger Games, but I decided to believe him for now. I've never been the most loveable person so I'm going to have to play a more confident character when I'm at the tribute parade.

"After the tribute parade, comes 3 days of training and then your private session with the game makers where they will assess your performance and give you a score out of 12"

"So all 24 of us train together?"I ask

"Of course, it's a good way to assess your competition and to know who to look out for in the arena."

That's a double edged sword although it allows me to judge my competition, I'll also be under scrutiny from the other tributes.

"Finally, you'll have your interview with Romulus and then you'll arrive at the arena" He exclaims excitedly

"Oh look, time to look at this year's tributes, let's go to the TV"

We sit down on the sofa as a 3 and look at this year's reaping recap. From district 1 are two eighteen year olds named Amethyst and Satin. The girl looks fairly weak but she's strikingly beautiful so she could make a big impact on sponsors as Miles suggested. The boy is muscular, tall and looks like he's excited to get into the games.

"He's arrogant and filled with confidence" Ann snarls

"Yep, he's walking around like he's already won the competition" I reply

For the first time in I see the corners of her mouth rise. The tributes from district 2 look fairly strong the boy is 18 years old and the girl is 15 years old. However they both like they've been well fed all their life so they should be tough competition. It surprises me how poor and underfed the tributes from the outlying districts from 10,11 and 12 are. They're all so skinny and malnourished, none of them look like competition to me.

"Looks like the competition this year is between 1,2 and us."

"Well you are the wealthiest districts, it would only make sense that you all look the strongest" Miles replies.

How can someone from the capitol be so naive, I've lived in poverty all my life, nothing about our district is particularly wealthy. So if we're considered wealthy then just how poor can the outlying districts be. Plus Miles is probably so rich that he was disgusted by the standards of district 4. How can they live like this and be blind towards the poverty of the districts.

"I'm going to bed"

I storm off, not telling Miles about how life in 4 is so different from that in the capitol. Looking at his face he probably doesn't even care about my anger, all he wants our entertaining games where children are killing each other. At least the odds are in my favour that I'll never have to see him again.

I walk into my room and lie on my bed, after today's hectic activities sleep finds me quickly.


	5. Chapter 4 Tribute Parade

1st annual Hunger Games

Year 2200

District 4

Chapter 4.

"You're going to be late, get out of here now" Miles roars furiously whilst knocking on my door repeatedly.

I slowly wake up taking my time slowly, not really bothered by what Miles said. When I get out of the shower I see a young aged woman, I'd guess she's around 22 years old. She's holding out different outfits which I'm guessing will be for the tribute parade this afternoon.

"Hey Toby, my name is Raven. I'll be your stylist this year and I'm here to introduce you to your prep team, this is Trupa, Thuxnos and Lacus"

"So what are you here to do exactly?"

I'm carefully studying my prep team amused by their strange fashion sense. Until Raven barks some orders at them and then she leaves the room promising to see me after I'm at beauty base zero.

The next three hours are absolute torture, as I'm put into four different baths with strangely coloured fluids in each one. It's like being boiled in food colouring. Apparently I'm only allowed to see Raven again when I'm as flawless as I can be, well being a kid from the poorest parts of district 4 I'm going to take a lot of work.

After an hour of being waxed and almost having every inch of hair from my body removed, and getting my blonde hair chopped. Raven finally walks in saying she's finally decided on a outfit worthy for the tribute parade. It's the first time I've seen such an impressive outfit, it's an outfit that no one in district 4 could ever afford. A beautiful sky blue jacket, white shirt and a pair of jeans that changes colour like the sea at 4. From light blue to dark blue and vice versa the outfit is perfect and will definitely make an impression.

"Well, judging by your expression it looks like I've done a decent job at designing your outfit."

I say nothing, just my eyes glued towards the outfit. The interior of the outfit soft as silk, but the exterior looks rough. Raven calls it a hip outfit but I don't really understand what she means, still I don't complain and put the outfit on. As I look into my reflection, I don't recognise the boy in front of me, I'm already being played like a pawn on a chessboard by the capitol. All this dressing up for their benefit not mine.

"Each tribute's outfit is supposed to reflect the industry in charge from their district" Raven explains

"But, this has nothing to do with fishing" I say as I interrupt her mid sentence.

"Well I was going to say, it seems a bit boring to put you in a fish costume and since this is the 1st Hunger Game it would make sense that I put you in an outfit that represents the origin of fishing, right?"

"I guess so."

"Come on let's get you down to the assembly point, it's almost time for the parade"

We arrive downstairs, and we're greeted by Ann and her stylist Louve. Ann looks stunning in a dress that seems to reflect light and give out a beautiful blue aura around her. We're making an impression and were about to outshine these other tributes.

As I look around at the other tributes outfits some of them almost seem like they're being ridiculed. Some are dressed as trees, cows and even as different types of bread. If I remember the tributes from those districts are fairly old as well, it must be demoralising to have to wear such childish outfits for the Capitol. It seems like their stylists isn't as good as Raven.

"Smile brightly and wave at the crowd" Louve explains to Ann

"If you want sponsors this is the way to get them" he continues.

"Give them an confident snarl or a cheeky smirk if you want to play the confident angle, no point smiling and waving cutely if you're not going to appeal in that manner." Raven seems to understand me best, even within hours of meeting me she already knows the angle I want to use to capture the attention from the Capitol citizens.

"Get on your chariots, the tribute parade is about to begin" booms a voice from the chamber.

I watch as the light floods into the chamber and watch as the District 1 chariot begins to trot itself out of the chamber. This is the first time I'm seeing the Capitol citizens, as Ann and I exit the chamber and onto the parade runway we are greeted with massive rounds of applause. Our outfits demanding the attention from the Capitol viewers, people seemed mesmerised by me and Ann's performance. Whilst she is playing innocent and cute all I do is stand there confidently smirking at the crowd as we pass by.

Then the chariot comes to an halt, as President Cornellius Snow takes his place on the stage.

"Welcome, tributes to the first ever annual Hunger Games." He takes out a card from an envelope that has the number 1 on it.

"On the first Hunger Games, as a reminder of the tributes that this is the direct consequence of the rebellion. Tributes will be thrown into an experience of darkness and horror as a reminder of the dark days. "

Could that be some kind of hint about the arena, those words were important and the flavour of the games has probably already been decided. I make a mental note to myself to remember those words clearly.

After President Snow's message the chariots start moving again, and before I know it were back in the chambers getting off the horses.

Raven and Louve walk up to us grinning from ear to ear.

"That was absolutely fantastic, everyone will be sponsoring you for these games"

"Come on let's go up for dinner and discuss more without the other tributes over hearing us" As Miles guides us towards the nearest elevator.

After a long discussion about the day and watching the recap of the tribute parade we conclude that both Ann and I are going to be the tributes to watch.

"You're already a hit with the capitol public, they loved your personality Toby." Raven grins whilst telling me.

"All you need now is a good training score then the sponsors should be rolling in."

I dismiss myself from the jubilant scene at our living quarters and go back to my room. Tomorrow's marks the beginning of training this will be the first time I'm truly going to see what each tribute is capable of. I have no plan going into training as I'm not even aware of the opportunities that will be offered to us. I crash onto my bed and prepare myself for the battle up ahead if I have to return to district 4.


End file.
